Nowadays, unmanned aircraft systems (UAS) are remotely controlled from ground stations. Therefore, a remote pilot on the ground controls flight maneuvers for the unmanned aircraft system. It is possible that there is also a communication between the remote pilot on the ground and an air traffic control (ATC), but this communication often depends on the data link availability. Due to this aspect and to other certain requirements, unmanned aircraft systems are not allowed to fly within certain air spaces, such as civil air spaces. Therefore, the airspaces in which unmanned aircraft are allowed to fly are limited in most cases. Airspaces in which unmanned aircraft are allowed to fly are limited to military segregated airspaces or other airspaces where there is no operation of civil aircraft. Therefore, the use of unmanned aircraft, especially in Europe, is extremely difficult and not flexible. In most cases, governmental regulations restrict the usage of unmanned aircraft systems in certain airspaces.
CA 2836870 (A1) describes a method and a system for steering an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV). The flight plan of the unmanned aerial vehicle is based on the trajectory of the target it has to track. Therefore, different sensors are integrated in the unmanned aerial vehicle which sensors are adapted to calculate the trajectory of the unmanned aerial vehicle.
US 2009/030566 (A1) describes the navigation of unmanned aerial vehicles in a formation. A navigation algorithm for controlling a formation flight of unmanned aerial vehicles is described.